Cricket Marlowe
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story: Roanoke | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = New Orleans, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "Chapter 3" | final appearance = | actor = Leslie Jordan }} Cricket Marlowe is a fictional psychic and a recurring character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actor Leslie Jordan, he appeared in season six of the show, which was billed under the heading of "Roanoke". He first appeared in the reenactment sequence from "Chapter 3" of the series. In the fictional "My Roanoke Nightmare", Marlowe is portrayed by actor Ashley Gilbert. Overview Short, flamboyant and aloof, Cricket Marlowe was a psychic, gifted with the ability to commune with the spirits of the dead. Based out of New Orleans, Louisiana, he made his living by using his abilities to assist in law-enforcement agencies in missing persons cases. His worked took him all across the country from Utah to North Carolina. Cricket's services did not come cheaply however. Biography A young girl named Flora Harris went missing after her mother, Lee Harris, took her out of school and brought her to the Shakers house in North Carolina. The disappearance quickly made the news, and Cricket took it upon himself to offer his services. He met the owners of the house, which was Lee's brother, Matt Miller, and his wife, Shelby. All three of them thought that Cricket was some kind of con man, but he did provide evidence of his gift when he divined that Flora had befriended the spirit of a 16th century Colonial girl named Priscilla. He told them that Flora was still alive, and then announced his fee of $25,000. Matt flew into a rage and kicked him out. American Horror Story: Chapter 3. September 28th, 2016. Diercteod by Jennifer Lynch. Lee privately met up with Cricket at his hotel room and gave him the money. He continued to investigate Flora'd disappearance, which brought him into contact with the ghosts that had been tethered to the land surrounding the house. The leader of the troupe was Tomasin White, also known as the Butcher, but she herself labored in the service of a more powerful witch spirit named Scathatch. The Butcher and her entourage intended on offering Flora up as a human sacrifice on the night of the Blood Moon, and Cricket tried to barter for her release. The Butcher however, quickly lost patience with the little man, and decided that his blood would mingle with the soil of the land as well. She hacked away at his stomach, spilling his entrails, which were then stretched across the grounds. American Horror Story: Chapter 4. October 5th, 2016. Directed by Marita Grabiak. Notes & Trivia * * This is the second character on American Horror Story played by Leslie Jordan. He also appeared in three episodes from season three as Quentin Fleming - a member of a witch's tribunal. Appearances American Horror Story: Roanoke * American Horror Story: Chapter 3 * American Horror Story: Chapter 4 See also External links References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:2016 character deaths Category:Characters who are eviscerated Category:Characters who are killed by ghosts